


Loneliness

by Katatat



Category: Skrillex - Fandom, deadmau5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katatat/pseuds/Katatat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another short Skrillmau5 one shot by yours truely<br/>enjoy or whatever???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loneliness

Loneliness. That was the last thing Joel ever wanted to feel. He hated it. He hated it more than anything else. But that’s all he felt at the moment. And he hated it.  
Sitting on the side of his bed, he buried his face in his hands, his hat thrown off to the side. “I fucked up again.” He muttered to himself into his hands.  
He didn’t want to be alone. Not right now. He couldn’t be alone right now. So he reached over to his phone and scrolled down until he stopped at an old familiar number without really thinking to. His finger hovered over the call button before finally pressing it.  
“Hello?” The familiar voice came after a few rings.  
“Hey, man. It’s Joel.” He muttered into his phone, not even trying to hide the hurt in his voice, but he only hoped it came off as tired.  
“I know who it is. What’s up?” He could hear the smile in Sonny’s voice as he spoke, which caused his lips to twitch into a slight smile of his own.  
“You busy?”  
“Uh. No. Not at the moment. Why?”  
“You wanna come over and get drunk or something?”  
He laughed a little, “Sure, why not? I’ll be over in a few.”  
“Great. I’ll be waiting.” He hung up and sighed, sitting there for a moment before reaching over to grab his hat, putting it back on his head and heading into the living room. He plopped on the couch and just sat there until he heard a knock on his door.  
“It’s unlocked!” He called, hearing the door open and Sonny shuffle in.  
“Hey, man.” The man went over to lean over the couch, looking at Joel who looked up at him.  
“Hey.” He stood up, moving over to the kitchen to get to the fridge, Sonny following behind him. He reached into the fridge, grabbing two beers and handing one to the smaller male.  
“Thanks.” He grinned a bit, receiving a nod in return.  
They moved back into the living room to sit on the couch.  
A couple hours passed of them just chatting about random things and whatever came up, a collection of empty beer glasses littering the room by the time they were both too drunk to get up and get another.  
“Hey, Sonny?” Joel stared up at the ceiling, lying on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.  
“Hey, Joel,” he glanced up at him, sprawled half way off the couch.  
Joel went quiet for a moment almost as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. “…Thanks for coming over.”  
Sonny stared at him, reaching over to poke his nose. “No problem, man. I like coming over.” He grinned tiredly at him.  
He looked over at him for a moment, reaching a hand up to touch Sonny’s cheek. Sonny closed his eyes and leaned into the touch with a quiet hum. Joel smiled a little and stroked the others cheek for a little while before he rolled onto his side and just broke down crying.   
A confused Sonny furrowed his brows, looking at him. “Joel? What’s wrong? Why’re you crying?” He sat up a little with a concerned frown.  
“She’s gone,” was all Joel said, his voice cracking.   
“…She’s gone?” Sonny made a confused look before understanding. “…Oh.” He looked down at him. “What do you mean?” He muttered.  
“She’s gone.” He said again. “I fucked up, and now she’s gone. I’m so fucking stupid.” Joel cried; Sonny just stared down at him with a frown. He eventually crawled off the couch to sit next to him.  
“You’re not stupid,” he muttered, his voice quiet, reaching over to pet his head only to have his hand smacked away as Joel sat up.  
“I am stupid!” Joel snapped, causing Sonny to flinch back. “I fuck everything up! I can’t even keep a relationship going because I’m so fucked up!  
I don’t want to be alone, but no matter what I do, I always end up alone. Why? Because I’m a fuck up!” He threw his hat off, running his fingers over his hair with a frustrated growl.  
Sonny sat there for a moment before pushing himself up, stumbling a little from being drunk. Joel looked up at him.  
“Wait. No. Don’t go. I’m sorry.” He quickly got up, toppling over into the other causing them both to end up on the couch. “I’m sorry.” He muttered again, snaking his arms around Sonny’s waist with his face in his chest.  
Sonny shifted around uncomfortably, resulting in Joel holding on tighter as he assumed he was trying to leave.  
“Please don’t go.”  
“’M not.. I just--‘ he moved around to get in a better position before sighing, looking at the mess that was Joel beside him. He slowly moved a hand up to stroke his cheek. He moved his fingers up to brush away the tears that had formed again. “Don’t cry..”   
“She’s gone.” He held clutched onto the front of the others shirt.  
Sonny sighed, moving onto his side, “I’m sorry.”   
Joel looked up at him, “..But you’re still here. Why?”  
He looked at him for a moment, “Why not?” He shrugged. “You’re my friend. I care about you.”  
Joel stared at him. “But why? I’m such a jerk. I’ve done so much shit to you for no good reason. And I just--“  
“Shhhh.” Sonny put his fingers over the others lips. “Just shh.” He moved around until his head was on the others shoulder, “Just be quiet.” He muttered as he took Joel’s arm to wrap around himself.  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Be quiet.”   
Joel stared down at him for a moment before just going with it, wrapping his arms around him. They lay there silently for a while, just holding onto each other as the alcohol slowly wore off, leaving two tired men just laying there, tangled in each others arms.  
“Sonny,” Joel muttered out, breaking the silence.  
The younger opened his eyes with a small groan to look up at him, “What?”  
He stared down at him. “…Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For being here.” He leaned down, pressing his nose into his hair for a moment before leaning down a little more to kiss his forehead. Sonny smiled a little, wrapping an arm around him.  
“Just remember that you don’t have to be scared of being alone, okay?” He looked up at him. “I’ll always be here for you.”  
“I know,” Joel pulled him closer, burying his face in his hair with a small sigh. Sonny wiggled around before pressing a kiss to the others chin with a small hum, receiving a chuckle in return. “Let’s try to sleep.”  
Sonny just nodded, burying his face into his chest again. Joel let out a quiet sigh, burying his face in this hair as he closed his eyes and soon drifted off into sleep with him in his arms.


End file.
